


There Is Still Some Comfort

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for the Season 5 Trailer, Tea, not!Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Tea may no longer be tea, but Martin's hope might provide some semblance of normalcy and safety.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	There Is Still Some Comfort

“Please be tea, please be tea, I know you’re tea, please stay tea…”

Martin continued to chant under his breath as he poured hot water over the last tea bag, some bland flavor he’d found stashed in one of Daisy’s cupboards. It wouldn’t be the same as the collection he and Jon had acquired when they first took to the safehouse, but it was _tea_ , good, decent, real tea, and Martin would be damned if the apocalypse would take it from him. 

“Knock knock?” Martin said at the door to the bedroom, still glancing hastily at the two steaming mugs, begging them to stay tea. 

His only response was a heavy sigh, so he carefully pushed open the door and let himself in. Jon was sitting on the bed, head in his hands – a common pose these days – but he looked over when Martin entered. After a moment, the confusion on his face gave way to a smile. 

“Is that… tea?”

“I certainly hope so. Is it actually still tea?”

Jon let out a breathy, relieved chuckle. “It is. It is most definitely still tea.”

Martin handed over a mug then sat down on the bed while Jon looked into the depths as if it was the only thing left, the last remnant of the world they once knew. And in many ways, it was.

They both took a deep sip, elbows brushing together as they did so, and for a few moments they were free to enjoy one another’s company, for the first time in what felt like years. With the influx of fear, they didn’t get to rest anymore, not really, but while drinking that last cup of tea, their sky parted for a brief respite.

“I don’t know how you managed it, Martin, but thank you.” Jon reached over and laced his fingers through Martin’s. 

“I’m just glad I could get it right this time.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Maybe not,” Martin replied. “But our collection of little teacup monstrosities is getting pretty expansive.”

Jon smiled at Martin’s joke, the best they could manage when mortal food often disintegrated into horrors. Then, Jon pressed a soft kiss to Martin’s cheek and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said again. “For being here.”

“Of course, Jon.”

“I was wrong. Maybe we can still trust some comfort. After all, you’re still here.”

“And I’m not going anywhere. Not this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! This was originally posted to my tumblr, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
